


He wrote WHAT?

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Dom Badboyhalo, Embarrassment, I tried tho, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Praise Kink, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Riding, Smut, Sub Skeppy, pixel anon, skeppy needs to clean out his browser tabs, somewhat ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Zak wrote fanfiction of him and Darryl. And not just any fanfiction -- smut. Then one day, Darryl accidentally finds it, and things get awkward.And horny. Very horny.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 14
Kudos: 430
Collections: Anonymous





	He wrote WHAT?

“Hey Bad, I’m gonna head to the store, okay?” Zak said. After months — years, really — of putting it off, the two YouTubers had finally met up in real life. They hadn’t told their fans about it yet, choosing instead to continue giving the occasional tease and hint. They didn’t try to hide the fact that they enjoyed seeing people on Twitter going crazy over the smallest things.

Darryl looked up from where he was sitting and gave a bright smile. “Sure! I’ll hold down the fort while you’re gone!” he promised.

Zak gave a small chuckle. “I’ll see you later, bye!” he said before closing the front door behind him.

The minute Darryl heard Zak’s car drive off, he was on his feet, looking around for some way to prank him. Zak had trolled him at least three times since they’d met up, and Darryl was ready to get back at him for it. The question was, what to do?

Darryl stepped into Zak’s room. He wasn’t going to sort through his things or anything like some sort of creep, but he figured there was probably something he could use in a prank.

Then he noticed: Zak had left his PC on. Inspiration struck, and Darryl rushed over. He was going to tweet something random from Zak’s Twitter account. It was perfect!

That is, until he discovered the sheer number of tabs Zak had open. There were so many that he couldn’t see any page titles, just icons. It was a wonder that the computer was still functional.

“One of these has to be Twitter…” he mumbled, beginning to look through them. YouTube, email, Discord, YouTube, YouTube, a Google search, YouTube…

Darryl stopped, cursor hovering over an unfamiliar icon. He frowned, trying to figure out what it was. He clicked on it, eyes going to the title at the top of the screen. “‘Archive of Our Own’,” he read out loud. He’d never heard of it before. He clicked on the “About Us” page, hoping it would give him some insight as to what this website was.

“Ohh, fanfiction!” Indeed — this was a website dedicated entirely to fanfiction. His only question was why Zak would have something like this open. Maybe it was for a video? Or maybe…

As he moused over the username in the top-right corner, Darryl couldn’t help but hover over the link to “My Works.” He bit his lip, trying to decide whether or not to click. It was kind of an invasion of Zak’s privacy, but since Zak was posting things to the public, it couldn’t be anything bad. Right?

Right!

Darryl went to the page and clicked on the first work, not bothering to look at the tags, and began reading.

_zak let out a steady stream of moans as daryl pounded him into the bed, every thrust hitting his sweet spot dead on._

_‘you like that, pretty boy?’ darryl asked, continueing to slam into him. his large hands gripped zaks wrists, pining him down._

_‘yes darryl, yes, so good, please, wanna cum,’ zak whined, looking over his shoulder, precum leaking from his-_

Darryl frantically clicked over to a different tab, any tab, his face completely red. There was no way Zak had actually written… _that_. He’d misclicked, or it was someone else’s account, or…

He returned to the fanfiction and scrolled up so the content was no longer on his screen. The “Edit” button on the work was unmistakeable, and the numerous typos he’d seen in the short passage he’d read were an obvious indication that Zak had written it.

He clicked away again and buried his red face in his hands. “Oh my _goodness_ ,” he mumbled. He couldn’t believe that Zak would write something so _naughty_.

Though, if he was being honest, he didn’t hate the idea of being on top of Zak, pinning him down, making him whine and beg and-

Great. Now he was embarassed _and_ horny.

He jumped at the sound of a car door outside and scrambled out of Zak’s chair and into the spare room, closing and locking the door behind him. What was he supposed to do? There was no way he could face Zak after what he’d just read, not to mention the fact that he was somewhat hard from it.

Speaking of which…

Darryl glanced over at the door, making sure it was locked. Nervously, he reached his hand into his pants, beginning to palm himself. He could just take care of this quickly, and then one problem would be solved. It was true that his other problem was a big one, but oh well, one thing at a time.

He bit his lip, suppressing a groan as he wrapped his hand fully around his shaft. He began to move his hand up and down, gradually increasing speed. He threw his head back and shoved his free hand into his mouth to stop the noises that he was itching to let out.

He froze at the sound of a knock on the door. “Bad? You in there?” Zak called.

Darryl removed his hand from his mouth. “Yeah- don’t come in,” he responded, trying his hardest to keep his voice steady.

“Yeah, sure, I was just wondering where you were. I’m back,” Zak said.

“I could tell,” Darryl said, laughing slightly to cover up the stutter in his voice.

“All right, well, I’ll leave you to whatever you’re doing.”

Darryl waited until the sound of footsteps signaled that Zak had left before continuing his actions. He felt dirty, doing this while Zak was in the same house, especially after what he’d just read.

His breathing grew heavier as he continued moving his hand. He was so close, just a bit more and he’d…

There was another knock on the door, and Darryl wanted to scream.

“Bad, can we… talk?”

Darryl had half a mind to finish first, but Zak’s serious tone made him tuck his erection, as much as it hurt, back into his pants. He wiped his hand on his jeans, silently chiding himself for being unsanitary, and opened the door enough that the two could see each other, but not so much that his crotch was visible.

“What’s up?” he prompted, taking note of the nervous and somewhat embarassed look on Zak’s face.

“Did you… uh… you didn’t… look through my computer, did you?” Zak asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I- uh-“ Darryl stuttered. How did Zak find out? He looked to the side, face burning. “W-well…”

“Ah…” Zak looked away, taking Darryl’s lack of response as an answer.

“I-I was just going to post something on your Twitter! You know, just as a prank! But then I was looking for the tab and I saw..!”

“That’s what I figured you had done at first, but…” Zak sighed. “Jeez, you probably think I’m such a creep now, huh? Look, let’s just forget this ever happened, okay? Or if you want to stop talking to me forever, you can do that. I’ll go delete-“

“Skeppy, wait-“ Darryl cut him off, beginning to reach out from behind the door.

Zak stopped and looked at Darryl, confusion written all over his face. “Um…” Darryl started, trying to figure out why he stopped him. Why _had_ he stopped him? He fidgeted with his hoodie strings, trying to figure out what to say.

Zak’s eyes, which had been scanning Darryl’s face in confusion, slowly traveled down the older man’s body, which had moved out from behind the door when he stopped Zak from leaving. His eyes widened upon noticing his crotch and shot back upward. “Are you _hard_?” he asked.

Darryl stiffened and shut the door, sitting with his back against it. He put his face in his hands, on the verge of letting out an embarassed screech. This was all his fault. None of this would have happened if he hadn’t touched Zak’s PC. And now everything was awkward, and he was probably on the verge of losing his closest friend.

“Bad?” Zak called through the door. “Bad, uh… if you want I… could help you with it?” Zak offered, the last part said so quietly that at first Darryl thought he’d misheard.

The taller man stood up and opened the door, eyes wide with surprise and arousal. “What did you say?”

“Nothing, never mind, it was weird, I’ll go now-“

Zak was cut off by Darryl grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into the bedroom. Before he could register what was happening, he was pushed against the wall and a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. His eyes widened as he registered what was happening, but it was only a second before he sank into the kiss, tangling his fingers in Darryl’s hair.

Darryl pulled away after a minute, and Zak wasted no time in gasping, “Bad,” and reattaching their lips.

Darryl hummed and moved his hands down to snatch at Zak’s hips. He moved his mouth to plant kisses along the smaller man’s jawline. “Call me Darryl,” he whispered.

Darryl began to nuzzle at the base of Zak’s neck, causing him to shiver. “Darryl…” he whined. The older man suddenly bit down, prompting a gasp and a moan. “Darryl!” Zak cried out.

Once he was satisfied with the mark he’d left, Darryl pulled away and looked Zak in the eyes. “Do you have lube, pretty boy?” he asked, using the name Zak had written.

Zak gasped at the pet name, falling deeper into his submissive headspace. “Y-yeah, there’s some in my room…”

Darryl let go of Zak’s hips. “Go get it.” Zak began to stumble out of the room, clearly still trying to figure out whether or not this was actually happening. “Oh, and while you’re at it, get undressed. I don’t want you back in here while your clothes are still on, got it?” Zak nodded and hurried out, already beginning to strip.

While waiting for Zak to return, Darryl began to remove his own clothes and depositing them on the floor. He sighed in relief as his boner was freed from the confines of his boxers, then sat down on the bed.

A minute later, Zak returned stark naked, holding a bottle of lube, and looking very embarassed. Darryl smiled at him and lifted his arms invitingly. “Come here,” he said, prompting the sub to cross the room and sit on his lap, facing him. Darryl took the bottle from Zak, a smirk appearing on his face as he noticed the low level. However, he didn’t comment on it, instead simply squeezing some of the liquid onto his fingers and rubbing them together, simultaneously warming the substance up and coating his fingers in it.

Zak let out a needy whine as Darryl’s finger circled the rim of his hole before slipping in. Darryl’s grin widened as he felt how loose Zak already was. “Writing isn’t the only thing you’ve been doing, hmm?” he teased.

Zak buried his face in the crook of Darryl’s neck, panting as the finger moved in and out. He moaned when Darryl inserted another, beginning to scissor him. “P-please…”

“Does it feel good?”

“Yes, so good, I love having your fingers in-“ He broke off with a loud moan as the fingers rubbed against his prostate. “Yes, yes, please, yes, Darryl, fuck me, please, yes, so good-“ Zak continued to beg in this manner, not caring what exactly was coming out of his mouth.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Darryl asked. As desperate as he was to fuck Zak, he wanted to make sure he wouldn’t hurt him.

“Yes, yes, please, I need you,” Zak begged.

“All right.” Darryl removed his fingers, Zak whining needily at the loss. Squeezing some more lube out of the bottle, he slicked up his cock and lined it up with Zak’s entrance. “If you want to stop, let me know, okay?” Darryl said, waiting for a nod before pushing in.

Zak released a long, loud moan as he bottomed out. He sucked at the base of Darryl neck as he waited for himself to adjust, then, ever so slowly, lifted himself up and slammed back down.

Both men moaned loudly, especially Zak, as the position they were in caused Darryl’s dick to ram straight into his prostate. He continued moving, the pleasure building up.

“H~haah~, please, Darryl, I’m close, touch me,” Zak requested, gripping Darryl’s shoulders like a lifeline.

“Okay, just for you, pretty boy.” Darryl took Zak’s cock in his hand, jerking him off.

Zak let out a few more moans before cumming all over their bare chests. He lay still against Darryl’s torso, breathing heavily, then frowned as he felt Darryl beginning to pull out. “Don’t you still need to…?”

“I can take care of it on my own, I don’t want to overstimulate you.”

“Darryl, I offered to help _you_ ,” Zak protested. “Kinda defeats the purpose if you don’t cum.” He smiled at the taller man. “Go ahead, I’ll be fine.”

Darryl smiled back. “All right, if you’re sure.” He gripped Zak’s hips, lifted his hips back up, and thrusted into him.

Zak released a high-pitched moan. Darryl was right; he was sensitive. But he had to admit, it felt good. It felt even better when Darryl thrusted one last time before cumming in him.

The two sat there, panting, until Darryl pulled out and the two laid down on the bed together.

After a minute of silence, Zak spoke up. “Hey, Darryl?”

“Yeah?” Darryl responded.

“What are we now?” he asked. “Like, is this a one-time thing, or are we friends with benefits, or… do you.. have feelings for me?”

Darryl frowned, lost in thought. “I think.. I might like you, but I’m not sure. This has all happened a little fast,” he admitted. “Just give me some time to think things through, okay?”

Zak smiled sadly, glad that there was some hope there. “Okay.”

“In the meantime, I think I’d be open to doing this again. If you want, that is,” Darryl added.

Zak grinned. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY UH this is my first time writing smut and I think it turned out pretty good?? Let me know what you think in the comments


End file.
